


Guardian Angel

by Shinee1237



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Guardian Angel AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10540035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinee1237/pseuds/Shinee1237
Summary: Yuuri has been watching Viktor for a very long time. He was close when Viktor went to ice skate for the first time and was quick to realize he was a natural. Yuuri watched as he went on to win five consecutive world championships and numerous European championships. Viktor was a living legend.But Yuuri also saw the way Viktor slowly lost inspiration and closed himself off from the world, returning to his home in Russia in hopes of finding himself. He watches as Viktor slides down the frozen couch, trying to catch his breath and stop the interminable tears that flow down his face. He doesn't cry out or sob, but just sits there in shock.Yuuri intertwines his hands nervously, lost at what he should do. Guardian angels can’t do much to alter someone’s destiny after all.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm currently working on my other Victuuri fic "Between Worlds" but I thought I'd post this. It was originally going to be a long one shot but I decided to change the ending and make it into two parts.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy and check out my other fic!

Yuuri has been watching Viktor for a very long time. He was close when Viktor went to ice skate for the first time and was quick to realize he was a natural. Yuuri also saw Viktor, with some more years to him and more centimeters, at the top of the figure skating world. He was only sixteen with a bright future ahead of him. Yuuri watched as he went on to win five consecutive world championships and numerous European championships. Viktor was a living legend. 

But Yuuri also saw the way Viktor slowly lost inspiration and closed himself off from the world, returning to his home in Russia in hopes of finding himself. Yuuri was close by when Viktor found a modest apartment, where the living room was, at the same time, a bedroom and a kitchen and where the light only came through by a small window hidden behind the sofa where he slept every afternoon. 

His nights were occupied by walks with his dog, Makkachin, to a park nearby where the only lights visible were those of nearby twenty-four hour convenience stores. But Viktor didn’t care one bit, because there, there he could find peace and silence, and that was enough for him to be content.

Every single day, Yuuri observes Viktor, keeping that usual distance between them, even though, according to his job’s rules, Viktor isn’t able to see him. Viktor sleeps on his old couch, mouth slightly open and snoring lightly, some silver hairs moving away from his face when he breathes out, and Yuuri sees him from above, safe in his usual spot, legs crossed under him.

When, some hours later, Viktor rolls from the couch, falling with a thud on the cold floor of his apartment, he doesn’t know that Yuuri, mere moments before, had slowed down his descent with a movement of his hands, so that he wouldn’t hit his nose on the ground, probably breaking it in the process, and, instead, feel only a slight pain in his cheek. Yuuri sighs.

If only he were a better guardian angel, there wouldn’t have been any fall in the first place.

-

Viktor leaves the nearby ice rink at dawn, pulling his jacket close against him and breathing against his frozen hands as he walks down the dimly lit street. As always, he leaves alone after saying goodbye to the other skaters doing his best to distract himself from the cold of the end of October. Yuuri follows him with his eyes from a cloud, till he’s forced to get up when Viktor turns the corner right below him. Then, opening his white wings against the dark background of the sky, he takes flight right after Viktor.

Yuuri knows this is the kind of job that requires patience and attention, but, more than that, it requires great proximity with the human world. And, even if he won’t admit it, not even to himself, Yuuri misses that world, where the only thing that could be in the clouds was his head. So Yuuri protects Viktor, protecting at the same time that small link that keeps him sane.

-

It happens suddenly. Viktor knows he hasn't been the best with his practices and hasn't been contributing much to choreography, but he still can’t help but widen his eyes at what he’s hearing. From a point onwards, his ears seem to have stopped working, his mind being turned quickly and dryly. He hadn't expected Yakov, his coach, to kick him out of the ice rink and ban him from coming back until he was “back to normal”.

Viktor closes the door of the rink behind him, walking in a faster and faster step and when he notices it, he’s running towards the apartment, his breathing forming second-long mists around his cheeks. Yuuri follows him, an invisible shadow behind him, an inscrutable expression on his face. 

When Viktor throws his house keys on top of the counter, sliding down the frozen couch as he tries to catch his breath, he can’t help the interminable tears that flow down his face. He doesn't cry out or sob, but just sits there in shock as Makkachin takes a spot next to him. His thoughts are everywhere but all he can do is blame himself.

Yuuri intertwines his hands nervously, lost at what he should do. Guardian angels can’t do much to alter someone’s destiny. They’re around to keep watch on their humans, but can only avoid or minimize accidents, keeping the physical integrity of those they protect. There are, however, more qualified guardian angels that have permission to unravel the threads of fate of some humans. Yuuri sighs, running his hand through his hair. If only he were ranked higher he could do something more than heat up Viktor’s cold apartment.

“Seems like this isn’t going too well, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri almost falls out of the cloud he's on, turning to look at the surprise visitor, eyes opening widely upon realizing his mistake.

“S-Sir, I mean, God,” Yuuri babbles, chewing on his lower lip.

In contrast with most angels, they don’t have white wings sticking out of their back, sporting a more mundane appearance instead. Their aura, however, makes it evident they are not simply human.

They move closer to the edge of the cloud to inspect Viktor better. Yuuri shrinks back recalling their words, having nothing to say back. “I mean, you were never a great guardian angel to begin with.”

Yuuri forces a smile, as God's dark eyes focus on his human, who, meanwhile, had fallen asleep nuzzled on a blanket. Yuuri sighs, moving his fingers and making it move by a few centimeters, just enough to cover Viktor’s feet again.

“I’m talking here.” God sighs when they get an oblivious look back. “Yuuri, you have to help your human and, right now, I only see one solution. Fly with me.”

Yuuri barely has time to register God's low flight before he automatically opens his wings and follows them. Contrary to what he thought, God doesn’t stop in front of Viktor's window, instead stopping in front of the neighbor’s, a vacant apartment peeking through the glass. God opens the rusty window with a soft movement, landing quietly on the dust covered floor, Yuuri following close behind.

“Look at me,” God orders and Yuuri swears he sees their eyes go lighter for a second. At that moment, he feels something odd right at his navel, as if a vortex had been opened inside of him, changing him completely. Yuuri looks at the cracked mirror behind God and, to his horror, can see his reflection start taking shape, his huge wings shrinking, shrinking, shrinking, till he looks like nothing more than a meek human. He wants to scream his lungs out, but nothing comes out of his parted lips and, when he runs a hand through his back, he only find two small bumps where his wings were supposed to start.

“Sir, what’s happening? I—.“ Yuuri looks at God terrified without adding anything else.

“Don’t worry, you’ll still be able to see me and I’ll come to check up on you. But listen, right now, what he needs the most is a friend and, if you can help with that, then you will.” God punctuates the last sentence with a poke to Yuuri’s chest. “You’ve been a human before, just follow your instincts.”

“Yes, I was a human before, but that was centuries ago! Too much has changed since then,” Yuuri replies, surprise still clear across his face. He can feel his heartbeat fast against his chest. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“It won’t last forever. As soon as his life gets back on track, you’ll be a guardian angel again.” God pats him on the shoulder, turning again towards the window. “I’ll send some stuff in the morning for the apartment.”

And with this, God jumps, appearing again seconds later soaring against the dark blue of the nocturne sky. Yuuri stares at the open window, his mouth still agape.

-

Yuuri wakes up with the sunrays falling on his closed eyelids and he grimaces, turning to the opposite side, his cheek meeting the wooden floor. The events of the past night then flash across his eyes and he opens them in an outburst, sitting with his legs crossed below him. He then reaches for his back, his hands roaming through the spots where his wings used to be at and he exhales as he realizes it wasn’t all a dream.

“I’m screwed,” he murmurs to himself, standing up and walking towards the bathroom. His back cracks and he feels a pain he hasn’t felt in dozens of years. It’s going to be a long, long day.

When Yuuri finally opens the entrance door, he’s welcomed by a huge amount of boxes piled one on top of the other, as well as the most varied pieces of furniture. He looks at everything for some seconds, his eyes turning into small slits as he realizes he’ll have to transport everything inside on his own. If angels could swear, he’d be doing that right now.

Yuuri is busy staring at the couch, the piece of furniture that is closest to him, just as if he looked at it long enough, it’d fly right inside his apartment, landing smoothly on an empty spot in the living room. He still tries to lift it with a subtle movement of his hand, but nothing happens, as he expected. He’s only human now, magic tricks all forgotten. He had just grabbed the first box when he hears the sound of approaching steps, coming surely from the stairs that lead to corridor of that last floor.

Yuuri drops the box on his feet when he sees it’s Viktor that’s arriving.

“Hey, are you okay?” Viktor asks as he sees Yuuri jumping with one foot risen in the air, face contorted in pain. He nods, biting his lower lip with strength. So much for a nice first impression. “I’m sorry if I startled you.”

“It’s okay,” Yuuri manages to say in between puffs of air. “I just wasn’t expecting anyone to show up.”

Viktor nods slowly, starting to go through his key to go into his home again. As he is about to enter the door, he looks back and sees Yuuri still glaring at the boxes. He hesitates, but then makes a 180 degrees turn, walking till the end of the hallway.

“Can I help you?” he asks and Yuuri meets his blue eyes at mere centimeters of his face. He gulps.

“Hum, sure. If it’s not too much trouble, I mean,” he starts, waving both hands in a defensive stance. Viktor laughs.

“Not at all. Gotta be nice to our neighbors, after all.” He holds his hand forwards. “I’m—“

“Viktor,” they both say at the same time and Yuuri mentally kicks himself, shaking Viktor’s hand a little bit too harshly.

“I asked the landlord about who lived in the same floor. I hope you don’t mind,” he manages to utter. Viktor doesn’t seem to think anything of it as he smiles and Yuuri lets some of his tension part. Viktor seems to be waiting for something and Yuuri remembers he still hasn’t introduced himself. “I’m Yuuri.”

“Nice to meet you, Yuuri.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s almost scary how fast they become close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two! I apologize in advance for my lack of knowledge in skating. Even though I didn't mention it much I still feel I should apologize just in case things seem off. 
> 
> Now off to the last part!

The pair spends the entire morning and part of the afternoon putting everything in place, without any major incidents apart from the puzzled look on Yuuri’s face as he was trying to figure out how to plug a television, or when he had to ask which one of the buttons lit the stove. Viktor seemed to not notice those little details that any other person would count as odd and Yuuri is only thankful for his slightly naïve personality.

“I think—I think we’re all done,” Yuuri says when he throws the last carton box on top of the pile of stuff to throw out later. Viktor looks around, a satisfied smile on his lips.

“It looks much more welcoming than mine, actually. Your house, that is,” Viktor says without looking at Yuuri, playing with some bubble wrap forgotten on top of the table. Yuuri interlaces his fingers as he remembers his mission.

“You can drop by anytime you want,” he blurts out tentatively, smiling softly. “It’s not like I’ll be busy or anything.”

“Tell me about it,” Viktor answers with a slight tone of sadness in his voice. Yuuri blinks.

“Is there anything wrong?” he asks, coming closer to Viktor. He finally looks at Yuuri.

“No, I’m fine. Don’t worry.”

-

It’s almost scary how fast they become close. Yuuri had decided to escape the truth a little and tell Viktor they were both the same age, so they could talk comfortably to each other, even though Yuuri was technically years older. Soon Yuuri also finds out Viktor is an adept of skinship, even going as far as putting his arm around his waist while they walk about the city in broad daylight. That habit intensifies when Viktor has a little too much alcohol in his system than he’s used to, as Yuuri comes to realize after they spend almost a whole night just with beer, video games and each other for company. Yuuri also learns Viktor just can’t shut up meanwhile.

“But Yuuri...” Viktor’s voice reaches the his ears a little more slurred than usual. “How come you had never played before? Where did you come from again? How come there wasn’t anything like this over there? How did you live, Yuuri?”

Yuuri just blinks as a response to the storm of questions, exploding the head of Viktor’s player with a touch of his fingers. He swears and Yuuri smiles. One of the times when Viktor had slept over at his apartment, he’d had to explain how the laptop he brought under his arm worked to him. When Viktor had asked him how it was possible he’d never touched a computer in his life, Yuuri panicked and said he was foreign. For some reason, Viktor's mouth formed a round ‘o’ and, from then onwards, Yuuri’s ignorance of the modern world was always explained by the fact he came from some exotic, faraway country.

“I think I’m good at this,” Yuuri says simply, before he gets up to grab more snacks; he can see Viktor’s pout all the way from the kitchen. Smiling, Yuuri returns to the living room, only to find Viktor laying on the floor, eyes trained on the white ceiling.

“I guess I really am a good for nothing, just like everyone says,” Viktor whispers, closing his tired eyes. Yuuri goes back to the spot he was occupying in the couch before, unsure of what to say.

“Why do you say that, Viktor?” He scoffs, turning and using his arms as a new support for his head.

“I was at the top of the skating world and everything just came crashing down,” he confesses and Yuuri tries to react as if he had only found out about that now. He opts for staying silent. “I forced myself to believe I was happy doing what I was doing but the truth is I didn't have any inspiration. I'd look at all my gold medals but I still felt empty. I thought by coming here I'd regain my desire to skate, but now…” He sighs. “Now I’m not so sure I'll ever return. I mean, look at me. I’m jobless and here I am playing games till dawn on a Wednesday night.”

“I think that’s enough for today,” Yuuri says gently after a while, taking Viktor’s can and putting it right next to him. They stay in silence, both seemingly lost in thought. Yuuri is the first one to break it, hands twitching in his lap. “For the record, I don’t think you’re useless.”

Viktor hisses. “What would you know? We’ve known each other for like a couple of months.”

“Viktor, how drunk are you, really?” Viktor takes his hands to his temples before replying.

“Pretty fucking drunk, I’m sure.” Yuuri gulps.

“Then yes, I do know.” Yuuri looks at Viktor, his expression letting nothing on as Viktor scrutinizes his face without a word. “I know much more about you than you think. I know you’ve spent sleepless nights when you first began skating, but still, you chased after your dream. And I also know that nothing makes you happier than being on the ice. You only have to get your confidence back, that’s all. Besides I'm here to help you.”

There’s quietness after these words, as Viktor is apparently trying to process everything Yuuri has just told him. He grins some seconds later, and Yuuri notices it’s the first time he sees Viktor’s real smile.

“You’re such an angel, Yuuri,” he says, just before he closes his eyes and his head topples on the floor.

The next day, Yuuri wakes up with Viktor snuggled against his lap and a massive headache.

-

“Hey, will you come with me to the rink?”

A beam.

“Of course, Viktor.”

-

Yakov is skeptical when Viktor returns but smiles upon seeing his enthusiasm.

“It's been awhile since I've seen you so excited. You almost look back to normal.” 

Viktor laughs but turns to look at Yuuri who was currently busy getting to know the other skaters. “Let's just say I finally found inspiration.”

-

It’s almost the end of November when Viktor finishes a new short program and prepares to compete at the National championships at the end of December. He calls Yuuri as soon as he leaves the rink, already used to having to make about three calls before Yuuri picks up, since he never remembers which one of the buttons is the one he has to press. Yuuri can’t hold his excitement as he shouts congratulations over and over again, laughing loudly at the same rhythm as Viktor.

“You still haven't seen my program. You don't even know if I'll win.” Viktor teases playfully.

“I don't need to see it to know you'll be perfect.”

Yuuri then adjusts his schedule, making sure to keep the date of the competition cleared. Viktor had refused to show him his program and now, sitting on the sidelines he starts to feel a mixture of nerves and excitement. He watches as Viktor skates out onto the rink and his theme is announced.

Unconditional love, Agape. The presenter goes on to explain how Viktor has chosen this theme based on the inspiration that had pushed him to come back. “Today he will be skating with that person in mind.”

Viktor centers himself in the rink, closing his eyes momentarily before looking for Yuuri. They make eye contact and Viktor smiles.

The music is ethereal, gentle in a way that Yuuri wouldn't use to describe Viktor, but he skates with emotion and Yuuri can see the message Viktor is trying to portray. It's mesmerizing and breathtaking and he can't bring himself to look away even if he's seen him skate before. But no, Viktor was right. His skating before did not compare at all to what he was seeing now. Viktor had truly changed.

His thoughts are cut off by the thunderous applause that follows when Viktor does his finishing pose. It's incredibly loud and he finds it hard to think but he manages to walk towards Viktor who skates toward him. He opens his arms and Viktor happily throws himself at him. 

“I told you you'd be perfect.”

“It's all because of you.”

Yuuri tries to figure out why he blushed so hard as Viktor goes off to receive his score. He beats his own previous record and is announced the winner by the end of the other programs. Yuuri watches proudly as Viktor steps onto the podium and receives his gold medal. Viktor waves at him, his wide smile forming a heart and Yuuri smiles in return.

He had never quite noticed just how beautiful Viktor was.

-

“Ah, it’s so cold today.” Viktor takes Yuuri’s fluffy blanket, snuggling on it just like a cat, but looking more like a little puppy as he uncovers his eyes only, sighing contently. Yuuri stifles a giggle, covering his mouth with the tea mug he has in his hand. Viktor raises an eyebrow, curiosity plastered across his face.

“It’s nothing. You just look cute like that. Like a little kid,” Yuuri says, before he sits right next to Viktor, sliding into the blanket with a satisfied sigh. Viktor's birthday had landed the day after his competition and two days later they were now celebrating both occasions. He focuses on some action movie that’s on television that instant until he notices Viktor still staring at him, the cloth long gone from his face. “What now?”

“I don’t want you to think of me as a kid,” Viktor mumbles, taking the remote from Yuuri’s hand and flipping absently through the channels, stopping in an encoded one and sulking right afterwards. Yuuri gets distracted with the way the light coming from the screen reflects on Viktor’s face, emphasizing his strong jawline. Suddenly, Viktor's hands leave their hidden spot one of them removing the tea mug from Yuuri’s hand, covering it shakily afterwards. He realizes Viktor’s hand is cold against his own and, for a fraction of a second, he wants to move his fingers in that particular way, creating a welcoming warmth for him. Said thought quickly jumps out of the window as Yuuri remembers the shape he’s in.

“There's something I want for my birthday,” Viktor says moving in closer, gaze shifting from Yuuri's lips to his eyes.

“What is it?” Yuuri then asks, diverting his eyes. “I've already given you your gift but I won't mind getting you another one.”

Viktor lets a muffled, almost exasperated laugh leave his lips. With his free hand he tilts Yuuri’s head and locks eyes. “You’re an idiot, did you know that?”

And just like that, Viktor’s lips are on Yuuri’s and, as he forgets how to breathe properly, Yuuri realizes that oh, so that’s what he wants. His mind buzzes, his heart pumps in his chest, his cheeks burn, but when Viktor distances himself for a moment, Yuuri murmurs a soft “no” and pulls him again against him. He can feel Viktor’s lips lift up in a smile and he hums into the kiss, nibbling softly on Yuuri’s lower lip. Viktor’s hands are starting to roam up his back and Yuuri is about to open his mouth to let Viktor in when he feels a finger tapping his shoulder.

He almost falls flat on his face.

Yuuri realizes God stopped time by the way everything is frozen around him, small particles that look like dust hovering about the cold air of the living room. It’s then that Yuuri grasps what he’s doing and takes his hand to his mouth.

“I see you’re having fun,” God says in a low tone, cocking their head to the side. Yuuri opens his mouth to answer something, anything, but the truth is he knows this wasn’t what the mission was about. To help Viktor, yes, but not fall for him in the process.

“I’m sorry,” is all he manages to blurt out, eyes trained on the floor. He hears a sigh leave God’s lips and, by the corner of his eyes, he watches as God positions themselves right in front of Viktor, still immobile, and leans their head to the side. A second later, God glances at Yuuri, a warm glint in their eyes.

“Do you really like him?” they ask bluntly and laugh softly when Yuuri replies that yes, he does, very much in fact, blushing as he realizes just how quickly he had said those words. “Do you know how much I have to go through so you can stay with your human?”

Yuuri only registers the last part of that question, getting closer to God reflexively. “I can stay with him?”

“Silly Yuuri, I’m God. The more love there’s here on Earth, the happier I am.” They wave their hands dismissively. “I only stopped you because his hands were getting dangerously close to your wing bumps. They’re still there, right?” Yuuri feels his cheeks start to burn due to embarrassment as he nods. God then stops staring at Viktor, leaning into Yuuri as they murmur, “So, I take it that you want to stay, right?”

“Yes, I do,” Yuuri answers, stealing a glance at Viktor. He can’t help but smile at how his eyes are still closed, neck in an awkward angle. With those words, God straightens up and walks over to the window. They turn to regard Yuuri.

“Fine, then. You’ve completed your mission, anyway.”

And then Yuuri feels as if two arms had pushed him in Viktor’s direction, keeping him in the same position he was at before that stop in time. A tickling sensation runs all along his back and he can sense the changes taking place as dust-like grains soar right above his hands, vanishing as a warm breeze blows quickly all around him. Before he knows it, Viktor’s eyes are slowly opening and he smiles, oblivious to all that has happened.

“Thank you for becoming my inspiration,” he says, bumping their noses together. Yuuri smiles and leans in for another kiss.

He can definitely get used to being human again.


End file.
